A Few Pointers
'''A Few Pointers '''is the twenty-fourth episode overall of Tales of Dawn and the fourth episode of Season 4. In this episode, it is Dawn's birthday, so her paternal grandfather King Neptune gives her a trident that possesses a great power. That being said, Sariel, Esa's partner in crime, wants it! Characters *Savantia *Sariel *Pyriel *Triton *Pallas *Khepu *Dawn *Esa Plot Dawn's birthday was being held in the form of a picnic with her family outside. When asked by Savantia why she wanted to spend it this simply, she told her that her birthday was usually held with a picnic with her mother's family and was usually enjoyable, with the exception of her uncles and maternal grandfather arguing (which she both missed and dreaded). As they enjoyed the picnic, Neptune arrived, carrying an object wrapped in a cloth. He presented it to a curious Dawn, who opened it up, revealing a silver trident with an amethyst embedded in it. The redhead was excited, holding her very first weapon up. Triton and Savantia expressed concern to Neptune about Dawn owning a weapon, but he assured them that with Dawn's perseverance and will to protect her family, the trident would be great use for her and that he trusted no one better ("except Pallas, but she's too young for a trident that size."). Meanwhile, Sariel and Esa observed the picnic from afar as Dawn began to practice with it with Neptune's aid. While Esa became nostalgic from Dawn's past birthdays, Sariel noted that Dawn's weapon was no ordinary trident. They both left as Dawn continued learning, Neptune leaving her to practice on her own. He told Triton and Savantia that the trident possessed powers as great as Sariel's, if not more, and that it should be protected. A few days passed as Dawn continued learning to use the trident with some help from Khepu. One evening after practive, she could not help but wonder why Neptune would even want her to have a trident this special, Khepu mentioning what Neptune said to their parents about it. He wondered how powerful the trident actually was, but Dawn said that the last thing she wanted was to get grounded for destroying half the palace. Before they could continue, Savantia was heard screaming. They went up to find that Sariel had taken Pallas, promising her safety if Dawn gave him the trident. Savantia and Triton decided to both save Pallas themselves, only to get restrained by Sariel when they got to her on a rooftop. He revealed that he had been absent from trying to separate the two looking for a spell to expand the moon in order to keep Dawn from fighting him easily if she arrived with the trident. Esa, on another rooftop, began to activate the spell, having been forced to by Sariel and silently hoping that Dawn would not engage in a fight with him. Meanwhile, Dawn, seeing that her parents failed to save Pallas, went after Sariel with her trident, Leon accidentally being left behind and forced to take the stairs when the elevator was out of order. Unfortunately, the moon had already expanded greatly enough to the point that Sariel was unstoppable. Dawn refused to give up the trident to him, dodging Sariel's attacks while gripping the trident tightly. Meanwhile, Khepu found Esa and managed to stop her from keeping the spell activated. The result made Sariel's power lessen as the moon returned to its normal size. Dawn took the opportunity to fight against him, her trident proving stronger than even the blue-haired merman thought. As they fought, an exhausted Leon finally reached the roof, helping deactivate the restraints on the royal couple and Pallas. When Sariel tried to send a blast at the family, Dawn's trident was able to deflect it back to him, blasting him off the sky. He, despite being injured, and Esa managed to escape. Dawn rejoined the family, who rejoiced over her victory. Khepu was surprised that she did not pursue them, to which she replied, "I'm sure they both got the memo." She looked to where they left, sighing softly before swimming home with her family. Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Tales of Dawn